oneshotdrabble book
by BTSAnimeMusicGeek
Summary: basically what the title says don't like don't read
1. guren x ceylan neko au

_**hello my fellow wattpadians it is I BAMg this is going to include yaoi and cat appendiges**_

 _ **btw if you don't like yaoi why the bloody hell are you reading this it literally says it in the heading**_

 _ **anyway on to the oneshot shall we, stay happy, stay nerdy and stay you**_

*at gurens house in the morning*

gurens pov

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUREN WAKE UP"

'huh... what happen' i thought as i walked upstairs only to be met by a tuft of blue hair in my face, as i look down at who attacked me i saw it was ceylan only to see him with cat ears and a sea blue tail

"...what the hell happened..." i said as i started to pat his head brushing his ears a bit cause a vibration to rumble in Ceylans chest causing me to stop and him to turn into a blushing mess

"i don't know how this happened!, i just woke up like this help meh!"

"i don't know how but i kinda like this" i said as i resumed patting his head

"*purring* i guess it's not that bad" he purred as he leaned into my hand more

"yep and this may be a bad time to say this but i've been meaning to say this for awhile"

"spit it out guren" he said his tail whipping around in annoyance

" okay okay well... i really like you... as in more then friends" i said closing my eyes then feel a rough tongue like my cheek cause my eyes to open wide and look down at the shorter neko male

"took you goddamn long, i like you to buddy" he said as he started to pur against my chest as i started to smile like a madman (in a good way) and carried him to my bed to cuddle for the rest of the day.

 **officially the best day of my life. i thought as i cuddled him to my chest**


	2. kukai x tadase soulmate au

_When you and your soulmate have tatoos that match eachother, only two people have the same tattoo_

Narriator P.O.V aka me

' _A soulmate is someone that you spend the rest of your life with once you find them, whether it be a male or female'_

That is what a a soulmate is and right now the little pri- wait pardon, king is thinking about right now lets go and see what the little blonde is thinking shall we? *looks down*

Tadase P.O.V

A crown sitting lopsidedon a star that is my soul mate tattoo, i've always wondered who my other is, are they male or female? Are they older, younger or the same age? Will they be nice? You know that sorta thing. "tadase are you thinking about your soulmate again?" i hear kiseki say from my shoulder "yea i can't wait to meet them one day, how did you find yours?" i asked the chara as i sat down at the table of the guardians head quarters, only to see kukai sitting next to me, "hey tadase how's life?" he asked as he leaned forwards causing my cheeks to slightly burn from the proximity of our faces "i-i'm doing fine thank you kukai, how's middle school?" i ask as i try to conceal my blush most likely failing as i'm pretty sure i saw kiseki smirking at the hue of my face.

"Hey tadase you okay?" kukai asked as he put his hand on his forehead to see if i had a fever causeing me to go redder, then i notice somthing on his wrist, it's his tattoo, it looks just like mine, 'how have i not noticed it before?' i ask myself as i stare at it causing kukai to avert his eyes to where i was staring at, "why are you staring at my- oh." he said once he caught sight of my tattoo "well isn't that just a coincedence, i happen to like you you know" kukai said with a grin and blush painted on his face, "w-well i-i like you a-aswell" i stuttered as he grabbed my hand pulling me closer to his chest. "Well, soulmate, would you go out with me then?" he asked his face right near mine, finally after all these years i have finally found them, it even turned out to be my crush/bestfriend, "y-yes i would love to kukai" i breathed out as his face got clolser, closing my eyes i finally fo the thing i've been wanting to do ever since i first met him, kiss.

It felt as if sparks flew as our lips touched, pulling away we stare at eachother's eyes only to be interupted by two coughs, turning around we see our charas grinning or smirking in kiseki's view," finally figured it out you two, tooko you guys a long time" daichi said withi a cheeky grin

"Wait you guys knew about this" kukai asked holding me to his side. "Of course we'd know peasant, we are your chara's after all, so if we're soulmates it means you're soulmates aswell" kiseki stated as daichi flew over and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to make him blush.

"Well we found out anyway so that's all that matters" kukai stated doing the same thing diachi did causing me to blush as well, "k-kukai, we better stop before the others come in" i whined as he kept on pecking me, daichi doing the same to my chara "nope" he simply added as he kept on pecking me 'well i wouldn't have it any other way' i thought as i let him continue.

Author's pov:

Well, all well that ends well, with tadase and kukai being an adorable couple as well as their chara's when the others walked in let's just say there was a whole lot of fangirling/fanboying but what happen's after, well that's a whole other story.


End file.
